


I Like My Men

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Laurent likes men, duh, and he likes his men like he likes his coffee. Damen is not amused (okay, but just a little) and Nicaise is grossed out by public displays of old man affection, duh.Oneshot/drabble





	I Like My Men

"You know," Laurent said one day, sounding flippant and bored like usual. Like this conversation was nothing out of the ordinary at all. "I like my men like I like my coffee."

Damen choked.

On his other side, Nicaise wrinkled his nose, looking disgusted. "You two are _gross,"_ he scoffed. "What, dark and strong?" He could admit Damen was strong, even if he didn't like him. Even if he didn't like either of them.

"No," Laurent rolled his eyes. "Unethically imported from foreign nations."

I mean. That's exactly what Damen was too, to be honest.

Savage.


End file.
